MWPSB Division X case 2
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: it has been six months since a psychopathic clown attack and things are still offline, now Akane and her team as well as Division X return to face rogue members of Task Force X, smarter criminal and a threat in the shadows that is looming over all there head, can they hold out in a time when chaos is king and justice is on its last legs?
1. Chapter 1

An explosion sounded scaring those who were wandering around. People were looking around in a panic, after half an hour a group of police drones showed up and made a barricade

"You're attention please, the MWPSB is on their way, please move away from the scene and make sure that you are calm" a drone said showing the smiling face of the MWPSB mascot before a black and red paddy wagon showed up, as well as a police cruiser. Out fo the police cruiser stepped Akane Tsunermori before looking at the black and red paddy wagon. Out of that vehicle walked Deathstroke, Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn, Deadshot and Katana; they were once the suicide squad. But now they were Divison X.

"Bloody hell, its hotter that the outback here" Boomerang said

"Quit whining Harkness" Deadshot said

"What's going on?" Akane asked as Ginoza and Kunizuka got out of their version of the paddy wagon.

"Simple, an explosion went off" Kunizuka said

"Any point of origin?" Akane asked

"Negative" Katana said

"Okay. Quinn, Ginoza see if anyone saw anything, Wilson I need you to try and salvage the security camera and get the footage. Lawton you're with me" Akane said

"And what about me and blade lady?" Boomerang asked

"Head back to base and stay on standby" Akane said

"Yes ma'am" Katana said

"Why did she even bring us?" Boomerang said as he and Katana walked off.

"Why did you bring those two?" Kunizuka asked

"I don't know" Akane said "Has anyone seen Shimotsuki?"

"Not today" Ginoza said

"I wonder where she is?" Akane asked

* * *

"I mean, what are we sideshow freaks?" Boomerang asked before noticing something

"Quit complaining, at least we can go out" Katana said, "Are you even hearing me?" she asked

"That bloke there, he looks twitchy" Boomerang said

"So what, everyone is unsettled since the Sibyl system took damage from the Joker's Psycho Hazard" Katana said

"This guy looks more than that" Boomerang said as he saw the guy turning away and was about to run when Boomerang threw a hard rubber one to knock him down.

"Did you get him?" Katana asked

"Yeah, now mate. Why are you so bloody twitchy?"

"Its him, it has to be him" the man said

"Who?" Boomerang asked

"Shrapnel" the man said

"Shrapnel?" Katana asked "Stupid name"

"I take it he started to be active a few days ago?" Boomerang asked

"Yes, yes he did" the man said

"Okay get out of here" Boomerang said before looking at Katana

"What is it?" Katana asked confused

"We've got a rogue" Boomerang said

* * *

"A rogue?" Akane asked

"A rogue Suicide Squad member running around" Deadshot said

"Well that is not good, not good at all" Ginoza said

"Tell us about ity hombre. And luckily Shrapnel is not the worse to go rogue"

"WHo is he?" Kunizuka asked

"He's a serial bomber who had cybernetic implants placed in his body, he could use the implants like grenades and his namesake shrapnel in certain cases. After he would detonate these bombs a regeneration would occur" Deathstroke said

"I see, how dangerous is he?" Akane asked

"A level five threat" Deadshot said

"I see, and we can't track him since the system is still down" Akane groaned

"I still can't believe the Joker did so much damage" Ginoza said

"I agree" Deadshot said

* * *

"How is everything?" Akane asked

"It would be a miracle if I can call the system 20% restored" Karanomori said about ready to smash the keyboard

"20's a good number for now" Akane said

"It took them around twenty to fifty years to create the system and some asshole comes along and breaks it in a week" Karanomori said

"I don't think we can wait that long" Akane said

"No kidding" Karanomori said as she was typing code. "At least the analysis functions stil work" the lab tech said "other wise I couldn't give you this, the data on the explosion" she said

"Excellent, now Deadshot said we're dealing with a rogue member" Akane said

"That's not good is it?" Karanomori asked

'No, now can you get through to Nightwing and see what he knows about the Shrapnel?" Akane asked

"You got it" Karanomori said as she typed in some code

* * *

"And that gentlemen is how we expect to reboot sibyl" Dick said

"Thank you Mr Greyson, it is good to knwo you have our best interest at heart. Now if you excuse us" a minister said before leaving Dick alon with Kasei

"Interesting speech Nightwing" Kasei said

"Man, how much must it suck knowing you only grey matter you got in there is Amanda Waller until we get that brain farm back online?" Dick asked

"Annoying because I'm only able to use my mind for one type of situation, and I am cut off from the crime coefficent, and pyshco pass" Waller/Kasei said

""Geez that's too bad" Dick said

"And that means that the MWPBS is overwored, but thanks to Divison X and your help we are able to maintain the peace and dispel justice" Kasei said

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Simple; just keep doing what you're doing until the system is back.

"So you can monitor everyone?" Dick asked

"Yes, including your brother Jason, speaking of which he's been AWOL ever since you got back from the SEAUn" Kasie said

"You also find that a concern I take it?" Dick asked "because I dfo as well"

"So what do you plan on doing about that?" Kasei asked

"I'll find him" Dick said "And then make sure he is placed back in the Divison X centre" Dick said

"Very well" Kasei Waller said

"Where are you Jase?" Dick asked.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" a girl asked as she adjusted her bra

"You tell me Shimotsuki, this was your idea" a voice said

"Shut it Todd. Beside I thought we weren't going to get all attached. But that's what's happening" Shimotsuki said as she pulled on her pants

"Not my fault" Jason said as he pulled on a leather jacket. Once they were both dressed they met in the middle of the room and kissed each other smiling softly

"We better get going" she said

"You got that right" Jason said "I'll leave first so they don't get suspicous" Jason said

* * *

"There you are, where did you get to you bloody wanker?" Boomerang asked

"I was having a nice walk" Jason said

"Sure, anyway mate. We've got a problem" Boomerang said

"And that is?" Jason asked getting hsi Arkham Knight armour on and looked back

"We've got a rogue; Shrapnel" Boomerang said

"I see, so we should go and find him" Arkham said

"Oh I agree, but Bird-boy wants to see you" Boomerang smirked

'Great' Jason thought

* * *

"What is it Dick?" Arkham Knight asked

"I hear you've been going off on your own" Dick said

"So what if I have" Arkham Knight asked

"Because we don't know where you are" Dick said "In fact..every time you disappear Inspector Shimotsuki does as well" Dick said

"No she doesn't" Arkham Knight said a little too fast

"That was a quick defence, so what have you and Shimotsuki been doing?" Dick asked

"Nothing" Arkham said

"Oh man, you're sleeping with her aren't you?" Dick groaned

"WHAT! Where did you get that idea from?" Arkham asked

"When was the last time you did?" Dick asked shaking his head.

"NEVER!" Arkham exclaimed

"Wow, did you even shower" Dick asked

"Of course I did" Arkham snappeed

"Geez, hit the showers now!" Dick ordered

"That last one was actually true, I took a shower before I arrived at Facility X" Arkham said

"Okay, just make sure it doesn't affect you in the fleid" Dick said

"You're the first one to find out about it" Arkham said

"Good" Dick said "So how's the Shrapnel case going?"

"Slowly, we're not getting many leads on Shrapnel"

"Probably would have more if you weren't banging the inspector" Dick said

"Yeah yeah" Arkham said as an explosion sounded "where was that from?" he asked as he looked around.

* * *

Downtown was chaos, a building had erupted in flames from a thunderous explosion. The fire was intense that no one could get near it and what was worse were the screams of fear and pain asking for help. Outside standing there like a maniac was Shrapnel just grinning as he's silvery cybernetic arms grew back after being used as the explosives

"What a masterpiece he grinned as he walked around from the panic and strife "So who will come to admire my artwork?" he asked as he heard sirens in the air before walking off smiling.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ra's Al Ghul asked as he looked out a window to see Shrapnel's handy work

"Tokyo a hundred years into the future" a ninja said

"I see, and why was I brought back here?" Ra's asked

"Because Humanity is starting to depend more and more on computers and machines to make their decisions" the ninja said

"I see and why is that a problem?" Ra's asked

"Because the systme that controls Tokyo is formed from an organic network of criminal brains" the ninja said making Ra's look at him "They call it the Sibyl System, and these brains have been classified as Criminal Asymptomatic. Meaning the system can't judge them"

"Then we best get to work" Ra's said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and we're back with the Psychos and Suicidal, now with extra fluff and shipping! which is something that will happened because of a review on the first one, so this takes place roughly six months after the events of the Joker! including the five months later bit at the end of the first one. which is why Sibyl is still down, and I have something planned for that. Also until his story Arc Ra's Al Ghul will only show up at the end of every chapter to explain what he is doing until Division 1 gets wind of him**

 **Now I'll be bringing in some new faces and maybe an old one back, you'll never know until you read it, so happy readings and until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

Akane was standing in the building which had just exploded and raised the area stress level by five

"The steel's even melted" Deathstroke said

"That means it was extremely hot" Kunizuka said

"Several thousand degrees worth of heat in one place, that ain't pretty" Deadshot said

"I don't think El Diablo could make flames these hot" Deathstroke said

"I agree" Ginoza said

"Where was the point of origin?" Akane asked

"Multiple" Deadshot said looking at the data from a drone, he saw several spots around the room.

"So what now?" Kunizuka asked

"Try and get a sample of the explosive back to Karanomri, otherwise we'll have to use the cameras to find our perp" Akane said

"You got it" they all said

"Deadshot has Arkham check in yet?" Akane asked

"Not sure" Deadshot said

* * *

"Okay let's see" Arkham said activating his detective mode to scan the building "Why did it get so hot in here?" he asked

"I have no idea, but should we be here?" Shimotsuki asked

"Why not?"Arkham asked

'Because this part wasn't a part of the original crime scene" Shimotsuki said

"But it is" Arkham said "This is directly below the floor that was blown up, meaning that this is where the bomb was planted" Arkham said

"How can you tell?" Shimotsuki asked

"There, they may be small, but still visible without specialise equipment, that is where he sent this nano bombs" Arkham said

"But nano bombs should leave smaller holes" Shimotsuki said

"Not if there combined into worms" Arkham said

"What about the heat?" Shimotsuki asked

"That is a new one, but I think I know how he did it" Arkham said

"How?" Shimotsuki asked

"He added an accelerant that increases the heat somehow, and I think we deployed it here" Arkham said

"Okay I'll get a test sample to Karanomori" Shimotsuki said

"Okay" Arkham said

"So you coming around again tonight?" Shimostuki flirted

"Possibly" Arkham said lift his visor to kiss her, unaware that Boomerang was around the corner watching them.

'That git" he said

* * *

"So you're banging Mika huh?" Boomerang asked

"What are you talking about Boomerang?" Arkhama asked

"I know what I bloody saw, and that was you and that Shimotsuki sheila snogging" Boomernag said

"And that is none of your business, how I conduct my private life" Arkham said

"If it affects the squad?" Boomerang asked

"Whatever, I don't have to explain to you" Arkham said

"Guys, is everything okay?" Harleen asked taking off her lab coat

"Yeah, sure" they both said backing away from eachother.

"Tensions seem high between you guys"

"I've just spotted this bludger snogging a sheila while on duty" Boomerang said pointing with his razorrang

"Really, anybody we know, well of course we would know her" Harleen said

"I'm interested as well" Deathstroke said

"Why the sudden interest?" Arkham asked

"Because it will give us a clue into where you've been disappearing to" Ivy said

"Fine I'm seeing Mika" Arkham said

"Mika, as in Mika Shimotsuki?" Deathstroke asked

"I thought she was hot for Kunzuka" Deadshot said

"She was, until she found out about Yayoi and Shion" Arkham said, "Then she came to me for comfort while I was on duty on day and next thing we know, we're waking up in a spare dorm in each other's arms buck naked and then continued on from there" Arkham said

"I see" Deathstroke said "So all that time you've disappeared it was to be with Inspector Shimotsuki" Deathstroke said

"Yes" Arkham said

* * *

"I see, so what should we do about this?" Akane asked

"I've done nothing wrong" Shimotsuki said

"Mika, it's concerning since we've couldn't locate you when you were with Jason" Kunizuka said

"I know" Shimotsuki said

"So have you been working with him?" Akane asked

"Yes, we discovered the bombs were planted from underneath and an accelerant was used to increase the heat of the fire" Shimotsuki said

"So did you figure out what it was?" Akane asked

"So what do you think could have done that?" Kunizuka asked

"An accelerant huh?" Karanomori said as she accessed her computer "I'll try and get a trace on what it could be"

"Thanks" Akane said

* * *

"So Mika and Jason huh?" Karanomori asked

"Yeah it was a shock to most of us" Akane said

"So how long has that been going on?"

"I'm guessing since the Joker's defeat" Akane smiled

"Good for her, its seems she's over her crush on Yayoi" Karanomori said

"but will it help or hinder?" Akane asked

"We can only know in time" Karanomori said

"That's all we can do" Akane said

* * *

Nightwing was at the site and looked around, hoping to find something they didn't catch

"So what do you think?" Kogami said smoking

"I'm not sure, anyway I thought you were back in the SEAUn" Nightwing said

"I wanted to surprise Akane" Kogami said

""Okay"

"But I'm here for something else, do you know this guy?" Kogami asked handing Nightwing a photo

"Colonel Richard Flagg Jnr" Nightwing said

"So what is he or who was he?" Kogami asked

"Simple, he ran the squad before they were placed in stasis" nightwing said

"But why is he in SEAUn" Kogami said

"I have no idea" Nightwing said

* * *

"You're saying Flag's in the SEAUn?" Deadshot said as Robo showed him the file

"What could be over...there" Arkham said

"What?" Boomerang asked

"Enchantress" Arkham said

"No, no way is that bitch in this time!" Deadshot said

"She was most likely placed in storage with the rest of us"

"But she's nuts! Why would Waller do that?" Deadshot said

"I have no idea, but we keep calm and keep investigating" Deathstroke said

"I got a lead!" Harleen said as she rushed in

"Where?" Deathstroke said

"Here, a convention centre" Harleen said as she grabbed her Harley Quinn gear.

"Why there?" Deadshot asked

"Oh no" Deathstroke said

"What?" they asked

"Because there is an idol meeting today" Deathstroke said "AKANE Deploy the team!"

* * *

Shrapnel sat in a cafe across the street from his target. All those fans there to see their favourites he had planted bombs all over the place and was enjoying the ice chai tea he was drinking before he destroyed the place. However he frowned when all of the drones arrived followed by Akane's team.

"So you found out, how clever. But sadly you've come seeking me, but have found your tomb" Shrapnel said as he sipped his drink. "After all I have planned for you, just like I planned for Arrow" he smirked as he watched them rush into the building." he said as he stood up and paid for his drink, after that he walked over to the centre. He rolled up his sleeves and removed the black leather gloves. "Have fun my old friends" Shrapnel said

* * *

"Where is he?" Deathstroke asked

"I can't see anything" Arkham said looking around

"THERE!" Deadshot said as he spotted the bomber. "Hello" Shrapnel said as silvery dust started to expel from his hands

"Don't breath it" Deadshot said

"What is it?" Akane asked

"Nano bombs" Deathstroke said

"So what?" Akane said as Deathstroke covered her mouth, but looked up and saw the nano cloud forming solid orbs.

"GRENADES!" Deadshot shouted as he tried to take as many out with his wrist magnums, but there were too many

"We need to stop them" Arkham Knight said as he pulled out his own magnums and started to open fire., what he didn't notice was the explosive landing near Kunizuka and Shimotsuki. Suddenly the device went off sending out a shockwave which knocked everyone down to the ground while they were unconscious. Shrapnel looked in glee while everyone else looked on in fear at the fact the inspectors, enforcers and Division X were bested

* * *

"So how to they dispense justice in this era?" Ra's asked

"A special weapon called a Dominator" the ninja with him

"Interesting, how do they do it?" Ra's asked

"A series of numbers called a Psycho Pass. They use it determine how mentally unstable and criminal they are, judging on how high the number is the suspect is either stunned for rehabilitation or destroy in a cloud of blood and gore"

"Interesting, can this weapon be used in just one mode?" Ra's asked

"I'm not sure. But you have to be in the system of the MWPBS to use one" the ninja said "That being said I found where they make and repair the dominators. So getting ourselves some specially made one won't be a problem" he bowed

"Excellent. Well then get to it, this city must be purged; especially after the Joker's influence has infected this place"

"Yes Milord" the ninja said leaving the scene.

* * *

 **G'day guys so they're in trouble and I've introduced Flag and Enchantress. Now I have to say I WILL NOT BE placing Enchantress in that Metal Bikini she wore in the film, heck I was happy when they gave her that skirt/loincloth thing! But yes Flag and Enchantress is coming. Also We start to see the plans of Ra's Al Ghul. Not sure what is going to be, well you'll have to tune in. Also yes Akane and Kogami has become the secondary pairing behind Arkham Knight and Shimotsuki, I'm not sure if I'm going to do more pairing, so if you have one let me know, the only exception to this is Deathstroke and Harley since they share a Father/daughter bond okay?**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

The convention centre was a smoked filled venue as Shrapnel continued to laugh out loud at what good fortune he had conjure up for himself while damaging the Division X was down. Deadshot groaned as he felt the rubble lift off of him

"Thanks Croc" Deadshot said as he saw King Shark helping the others

"That was too close" Kunizuka said as she dusted herself off.

"So what now?" Deathstroke asked

"I'm not sure." Kunizuka said

"Is everyone okay?" Akane asked

"Yeah, luckily Arkhma Knight, Poison Ivy and Boomerang evacuated everyone" Ginoza said

"This is a mess, do we know if Kogami's back in Japan or at the SEAUn?" Akane asked

"He's here, last time I saw him he was with Nightwing" Deathstroke said

"And that was before we saw our buddy Flag had arrived in the SEAUn" Deadshot said as he's comm activated

"Talk to me Robo" Deadshot said

"A new pod has opened in the city" Robo said

"Where?" Deadshot asked

"Downtown" Robo said

"Do we know who?" Deathstroke asked

"Negative" Robo said

"Alright, Ivy, Boomerang and Arkham will take the pod" Deathstrokje said

"And have Reverse Flash met us there" Arkham said

* * *

"So who oh who is our lucky winner today?" Reverse flash said

"I don't know"

"Just open it okay asshole" Arkham said

"OPlease" Ivy said

"Do you think it's a squadie or villain" Boomerang said

"Maybe a bat": Arkham said as the pod opened up and revealed a woman with blue hair

"Huh its Frosty!" Reverse Flash said before the woman woke up

"Okay where the hell am I?" she asked

"Welcome to the Future Killer Frost" Arkham said

"What do you mean the future, well?" Killer Frost asked

"We were put to sleep a hundred years ago by the government, and then we were shipped to Japan for safe keeping, or until the Joker woke up, now the Joker is dead and we're still getting new members" Boomerang said

"No shit?" Killer Frost said

""Yeah" Arkham said

"Okay" Killer Frost said "So who are we tracking?" she asked

"Shrapnel" Ivy said

"Nasty little bomber" Reverse Flash said

Wait, we're dealing with a rogue?" Killer Frost said

"Yeah, now come on" Boomerang said as teh five of them ran off, Reverse Flash streaking off in a blur of red and black

* * *

"Whoa what happened here?" Nightwing asked as he and Kogami showed up

"Shrapnel. he used nano-machine composited grenades" Akane said

"Was anyone hurt?" Kogami asked

"No, we evacuated the building beforehand" Deathstroke said

"He's getting bolder" Akane said

"Where are the others?" Kogami asked

"Some of them went to get a pod that activatyed while the others are at the base" Akane said nervously

"Hey, we'll get them" Kogami said kissing Akane's cheek making the inspector's cheeks flare up red with embarrassment, making the enforcer chuckled.

"Akane" Karanomori said

"Go Karanomori" Akane said

* * *

"I've been anaylsing what I could about Shrapnel's bombs and I have to say they are pretty small" Karanomori said pulling up the specs on her computer

"We're talking about the power of a frag grenade in a grain of rice" she said

"Standard Suicide Squad bomb" Deadshot said

"How could he make them though, weren't they first created by a demolitions division of Waynetech or something?" Karanomori asked inhaling a bit of smoke

"Wait, can you check where Shrapnel's cybernetics came from?" Deathstroke asked

"Okay, don't see how that would...huh" Karanomori said

"What is it?" Akane asked

"They're from the same place" Karanomori said

"So he's been loaded up with nano bombs and have been using them to make grenades," Kogami said

"Oh no" Karanomori said

"What is it?" Akane asked

"Okay if one of these bombs weights 1/64th of a gram and has the explosive force of something that weights 180g then can you imagine how powerful a bomb weight a kilogram could be?" Karanomori asked scared

"It could wipe out half the city" Kogami said

"We need to stop him" Akane said

* * *

"Almost there" Shrapnel said as he placed a box down. "Exactly one kilogram of explosives in a steel bo, perfect" he said as he walked away. "Now all I have to do is activate the timer for 3 hours while I do some minor redecorating of the entertainment district, starting with a hostess bar or two" he chuckled as he walked away. Soon Reverse Flash showed up

"Come on, come on where is it?" he asked

"What are you doing?" Boomerang asked looking around

"I'm trying to find the bomb" Reverse Flash said

"Unless he's placed it in something that would make it harder to spot" Killer Frost said

"But what?" Ivy asked

"Oh shit, guys look, those steel boxes, he could have hidden them in there" Boomerang asked

"There's too many of them to search" Ivy said

"Freeze them" Reverse Flash said

"Excuse me?" Killer Frost asked

"IF you freeze them then the bomb will become inert and stop working" Reverse Flash said

"But we don't which box!"' Boomerang shouted

"THEN FREEZE THEN ALL!" Reverse Flash shouted as Killer Frost quickly froze any steel boxes she saw, covering them in a thick layer of ice; hoping it would short circuit the wiring and stop the countdown of the bombs

"How heavy do you think a single box would be?" Boomernag asked

"About a kilogram in weight" Ivy said

"Remember what Karanomori said?" Arkham asked

"What?"Ivy said

"A kilo of those bombs could wipe out the city, So we better make sure that they're all defused" Arkham said

"Okay Killer Frost said

* * *

"Ah, yes in two hours I will finally have my masterpiece in place" Shrapnel said as a hostess poured him a glass of whiskey, which he sipped slowly enjoying it while smiling. Soon two thuds were heard and he looked around. Only to have trouble moving his arms.

"What, what happened?" Shrapnel asked before he was shoved back

"Uh huh" Deadshot said as he, Ginoza and Kogami pointed their dominators at him

"Don't move "Kogami said

"But how?" Shrapnel asked as another dominator was pointed at him

"Can I get you a refill?" Kunizuka asked

"NO! No, I was so close" Shrapnel said

"Yeah you were, until we stopped you" Deadshot

"Too bad you can't start my bomb, and it will be a big one!" Shrapnel said

"You mean your kilogram bomb

"Oh that well we've stopped it" Kogami smirked

"HOW!" Shrapnel shouted

"Well it seems like your bombs hates ice" Ginoza said

"You don't have access to that?" Shrapnel said

"Hiya hot head" Killer Frost said waving

"Caitlyn Snow" Shrapnel said

"I hate that name" Killer Frost scowled

"So shall we take him back to the centre?" Ginoza asked

"Yeah, let's go" Kunizuka said

* * *

"I WAS SO CLOSE!" Shrapnel said as he was placed in confinement

"Welcome back into the fold" Deadshot said

"I'm curious" Kunizuka, "How did we know that Shrapnel would be at that club?"

"Simple, Nightwing had found the tracking frequency of Shrapnel's cybernetics and tracked him down that way, and since Karanomori was a friend of the club's own getting you on as an undercover staff member was easy" Kogami said lighting a cigarette

"So how is he being punished?" Arkham asked

"Simple, we'll be involving into the fold again and making him help the Division X again" Deathstroke said

"Good idea, we don't need this bloke out and about going berserk, so what's next?"

"Flag and Moon" Deadshot said

"Really, you want to go up against those two, especially Moon; she nearly kicked our asses last time" Boomerang asked

"That was when she was Enchantress" Deatshtroke said "We can stop them if they don't have it"

"Well, I hate to say it, but those two just landed here" Harleen said

"Come on" Deadshot as the group got their gear and walked off.

* * *

"Interesting so this is a Dominator" Ra's said over looking at the device in his hand, turning it over several time

"Yes milord" the ninja said

"And how do I use it?" Ra's asked a scientist

"You need to be registered in the Sybil system" the scientist said

"Could you make a special version for me and my forces?" Ra's asked

"Possibly" the scientist said

"Good, now my soldier here will tell you the specifications I want" Ra's smiled as he walked off, his cape flowing as he walked off.

"Now then, this is what my lord was from his' Shadow Dominators" the ninja said as he handed the scientist a data pad "So get to work, or else"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was the end of the Shrapnel case with him back in captivity with the Squad a hint to the case: The Moon/Flag case which will feature Rick Flag and June Moon as the ones being hunted, so hopefully that will be fun. Plus what is Ra's doing with a Dominator and where did he get it?**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on!" Deadshot said

"What's the rush?" Shimotsuki asked as she and Akane joined the rest of the squad down at the main street.

"Its Flag, that asshole was the original leader of the Suicide Squad" Killer Frost said

"And that means?" Shimotsuki asked

"There's a lot of bad mojo between them" Arkham said

"I see" Shimotsuki said

"Boy, am I going to tear that yankee prick a new one with my boomerang" Boomerang said

* * *

"Easy June, we'll be out of here soon" Flag said as he looked around

"I'm scared Rick" June said as she was looking jittery from being in a crowd. Flag was trying to get her somewhere, but he couldn't tell where they were.

"HEY RICKY BOY!" Deadshot said

"Lawton?" Flag asked

"What are they doing here?" June asked

"I don't know. Just keep calm and she won't appear" Flag said

"Hey Flag; long time no see" Boom3erang said "Here on a honeymoon with the missus are we?"

"Cute couple" Killer Frost said

"I couldn't agree more" Arkham Knight said

"Guys back off, right now" Flag said

"Yeah, don't think so Flagboy" Boomerang said

"Rick" June gasped.

"No, no; keep calm babe okay, just keep calm" Flag said before an explosion of lime green energy surged through the palce.

* * *

"What the heck?" Boomerang groaned getting up

"Ah, the stupid drunk Australian bogan is the first one up" a seductive voice said

"Shit, guys the magical bitch is back" he shouted

"Enchantress" Deadshot groaned

"Now you've done it" Flag said

"Don't worry flag, I will not my harm you; for you are important to me and my host" Enchantress said kissing him on the lip before beocming smoke.

"She looked different" Killer Frost said

"No kidding" Arkham said

"So Flag, you want to tell us what the hell's going on here or do I have to shoot you?"" Deadshot asked

"Is there somewhere private?" Flag asked

* * *

"This is not what I had in mind" Flag said as he was in an interrogation room chained to a chair

"I know Rick, but it's the best way to get information" Harleen said

"And trust me there is a lot of information we need" Deathstroke said

"Starting off with why Enchantress wore something senseable rather that that metal bikini?" Boomerang asked

"I'm not sure on that last one" Flag said

"Metal Bikini?" Akane asked outside the room"

"Here" Deadshot said showing a picture of Enchantress in a metal bikini covered in grime and chanis. Compare to the other version they saw today whcih had a dark green leather corset, leather pants, high heeled boots and a golden headband

"Wow that is such a difference in appearance" Akane said

"Guys" Arkham said

"Why are you back here?" Harleen asked

"I was going to put June in a stasis module and keep her there until I could find a way to extract Enchantress and seal her away again, only we're a hundred years in the future and Enchantress is loose" Flag said

"That could be troublesome" Deathstroke said "Since we're working with the MWPSB Criminal Investigation Department which uses the latest in crime detect and judgement technology; it could be harder to do that"

"But it could be doable" Harleen said

"You're not going to kill June" Flag said

"There's a possibility she doesn't have a psycho pass which is how they read a person's psyche" Harlen said

"And even if she did have one June's could be low enough for her to be stunned and then we could bring her back to the centre and make sure she gets treatment there

"What Centre?" Flag asked

"Bunker X, the main base of MWPSB CID Division X" Deathstroke said "Formally known as Task Force X"

"You have got to be shitting me" Flag said

* * *

"This place has some potential for my followers to be rebuilt" Enchantress aid as she approached a school. She waved her hands and smirked before chanting a weird language. She smiled as several dozen students walked out and knelt before her

"We live to serve you our queen" the students said

"Thank you; such good boys and girls" Enchantress said before becoming alert. "A ninja?" she said throwing a magic bolt at the ninja who dodged it and then disappeared. "So you're here are you; this just became more fun" she smirked before she walked over to several girls and caress their cheeks

"What is your commands?" the girls asked

"Find the others" Enchantress said

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"This is Bunker X?" Flag asked

"Yep" Akane said

"And you're in charge of them" Flag said

"Correct" "And you are?" FGlag asked

"Inspector Akane Tsunermori" Akane said shaking his hand

"SO who do you have here besides Deadshot, Boomerang, Harley, Deathstroke, Arkham Knight and Killer Frost?" Flag asked

"Hola Flag boy" El Diablo said

"We have El Diablo, Killer Croc, King Shark, Reverse Flash, Poison Ivy and" Akane said

"Rick?" a voice said

"Katana?" Rick asked seeing his old friend

"It is indeed old friend" Katana said hugging Flag

"Katana here sometimes works as my bodyguard" Akane said

"Good for her. Now what are we going to do about finding June" Flag said

"We're working on it" Ajkane said

"How?" Flag asked

"Not here, or here, not here, or there, or there, or there. She's not anywhere" Reverse Flahs said

* * *

"Did you check every where?" Ginoza asked

"Yep, from one end of the city to the other" Reverse Flash said

"So where could she be hiding?" Kogami asked

"Maybe she's invisible" Sho said

"Possible. I mean she does have magic" Reverse Flash said

"How did they beat her originally?" Sho asked

"Not sure; they never debriefed us on this Enchantress" Kogami said

"That could be a problem" Sho said

"So what should we do?" Ginoza asked

"Hold on" Reverse Flash said as he raced over somewhere and came back with a hot dog in his hands

"Where did you get that?" Ginoza asked

"American food vendor" Reverse Flash said "So where would she be"

"Maybe she would want an army" Sho said

"Possibly, but what's the worse outcome of that?" Ginoza asked

"Uh oh" Reverse flash said

"What?" the enforcers said

"Think about it, if she gets an army; then she could take over this place and no one would be able to stop[ her. Plus she would a ton of eyes around the place, and I don't mean that in a metaphorical context; her soldiers have eyes all over their bodies. But if she used human soldiers they could have a shard of her original powers and that would be just as bad if not more" Reverse Flash said

"Why?" Kogami asked

"Because they could blend into the scene and no one would realise they were there until it's too late" Ginoza realised

"Let's move and find her before she can take the city" Kogami said

* * *

"So one of my greatest foes is here in this city is he?" Enchantress asked

"Yes my queen" one of her female soldiers said

"And where did you find him?" Enchantress asked

"We did not, but we did find more than one ninja hiding in the shadows. They wore the logo of the League of Assassin my queen" the soldier said

"Intriguing, but why is he here; and most importantly, where is the Lazarus pit he sued to revive himself" Enchantress said

"Lazarus pit my queen?"

"A legendary pool which can heal a person who bathes in their waters" Enchantress said

"I see, I will send out a patrol to seek this pool, what should I order when we find it?" the soldier asked

"Destroy it" Enchantress ordered walking off.

* * *

"So what do you have to report?" Ra's asked

"We saw her milord" the ninja said

"Who?" the enforcer?" Ra's asked

"No the enchantress, she was here and building an army; she may be a threat"

"No she may not be a threat, she is a threat" Ra's asked "One that must be handled soon before we can make a move"

"How would we do that sir?" the ninja asked bowing

"Simple, lead the Division X to the Enchantress and let them deal with the witch, and then we will make our move while their guards are down from being directed at the threat before them" Ra's said

"Yes milord" the ninja said leaving

"This could be troubling" Ra's said. "Bt it gives us more time since they will be focused on her" he said as he dipped his hand into the Lazarus Pit

* * *

 **G'day Grizz here and whoa that is not a good thing, now we have Enchantress and Ra's Al Ghul fighting for the city and the return of Rick Flag, only he'll be answering to Akane. Hard to believe it only took an hour or so to write this chapter up, so I'm sorry if its not the best of the series so far okay.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


End file.
